


Cover for "A Motorcycle, A Latte, and an Apartment Roof"

by SkariCovers (skarlatha)



Series: Covers for Rickyl Fics [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/SkariCovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for the amazing fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2722868">"A Motorcycle, a Latte, and an Apartment Roof"</a> by Michelle_A_Emerlind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "A Motorcycle, A Latte, and an Apartment Roof"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Motorcycle, a Latte, and an Apartment Roof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722868) by [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind). 



Cover Art!


End file.
